Memories
by Akane7Uzumaki
Summary: COMPLETE. After a failed mission, Maka and Black*Star have a fight. Can some childhood memories bring this two friends together again? Kinda pointless but I still thought it was cute enough to post it.


**Disclaimer:****I don't own Soul Eater. T****he Anime/Manga, the characters and everything you recognise doesn't belong to me **

* * *

**Japanese words Meanings:**

_**Hai** – Yes_

_**Baka **– idiot _

_**Chan** – usually its use for girls but it can be use for boys too. its a suffix added to the end of one's name, when the person is a small child or just younger, when the person is cute, and it can also be used for pets. _

* * *

**Memories**

"YOU IDIOT" Maka screamed as she saw Black*Star jumping over her head.

"Trowing star Tsubaki" the girl obeyed although she didn't agree whit this at all, they were suppose to be the look out, going against the plan like this, was maybe not the best idea. But she would follow her Meister orders.

Black*Star throw her in middle air, not noticing the smile on the enemy's face. He was prepared. The moment Tsubaki was close enough he managed to escape the attack, catching her with his left arm before sending her back into the boy's direction. Even if she transformed into human now, it would be too late, she would cut her partner in half and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Soul" Maka said throwing him strait at Black*Star, her scythe immediately understood, turning back to his human form so he was able to push his friend out of the way.

Every one was alive and well... but the enemy toke this opportunity to run away, leaving the 4 friends empty handed.

***

"Hi" Kidd greeted. No one answered. There was a heavy depressing feeling around the group, this could only mean... "the mission was a failure huh?" he concluded siting down near them in an empty chair.

"Yeah..." Black*Star started with a sigh "Maka's stupid plan ruined everything"

'Uncool' Soul thought knowing exactly where this was going.

Maka stood up hitting her hands in the cafeteria's table in frustration. "MAKA'S PLAN RUINED EVERYTHING??! MY PLAN WOULD HAVE WORKED IF SOME MORON HAD JUST FOLLOWED IT!!"

"Maka-chan..." said Tsubaki trying to calm her down

"IT WAS A STUPID PLAN TO BEGIN WITH!" answered the boy

"Black*Star..." tried again the desperate weapon, though everyone knew that neither of them was listening anymore.

"YOU SELFISH SHOW OFF, ONE OF THIS DAYS YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED, IF NOT ALL OF US!"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO DIE I'M BEYOND GOD! IF SOMETHING IS GOING TO GET US KILLED IS YOUR STUPID PLANS!" Black*Star screamed back, even though he knew she wasn't really THAT wrong, and her plans were normally not that bad either, but she was going to far saying he'd get everyone killed

"WHAT'S BAD ABOUT HAVING A PLAN?"

"IT...IT MAKES YOU A BORING CONTROLL FREAK!" 'Dam' he thought, that wasn't even an argument.

"THATS NOT EVEN AN ARGUMENT" she said as if she had read his mind.

"THATS ALL THE ARGUMENTS I NEED! YOUR BORING! BORINGBORINGBORING" well since he started the immature act might as well go along with it, he thought.

"YOU...ANNOYING BRAT...I CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW TSUBAKI PUTS UP WITH YOU EVERY DAY" Maka finally said not able to take it anymore, there was no way she could have a mature discussion with him.

"WELL AT LEAST I NEVER GOT HER HURT THATS MORE THEN I CAN SAY OF YOU..."

"THATS ENOUGH" Soul shouted making him realize what he had just said. He looked at the girl standing on the other side of the table, her eyes had a mix of surprised and hurt in them, he couldn't believe he had just said that to her. A dead silence toke over the hole cafeteria, everyone saw the boy open his mouth, only to close it again, even if he wanted to, the words didn't seam to come out, his pride was just to big.

"i hate you" she said before leaving, in a tone that worried him, if only she had screamed those words...like that... it sounded to... sincere...

The moment she walked out the door everyone glared at the boy with blue hair. Tsubaki was the first to react hitting him on the head.

"That was uncalled for" Kidd commented, receiving a nod of approval from his friends

"It was really low of you to use that" said Soul. though he appeared calm his red eyes seamed to be on fire

"I know" he finally said sitting down "Maka just knows how to push my buttons...i didn't mean to say that" with a miserable look on his face he continued, more to Soul then to anyone else "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her" Said Soul with a sigh, knowing it was easier said then done. Black*Star's pride would never allow him to say sorry and if he did Maka would probably laugh in his face and and make sure he knew how right she was.

"...she really must hate me now..." he said resting his head on the table to hide his face, Tsubaki smiled at his sincerity, she knew he would never say something like that to hurt a friend, specially Maka, he'd been so worried about her and Soul during the mission, that was the reason he jumped like that into scene ignoring the plan...he just tends to say whatever come to mind before thinking about it, his heart was in the right place though.

Soul started to laugh "Maka doesn't even know what hate is, shes just pissed off, it will pass"

"I ... never seen her this mad, not even when we were kids and I stool her favorite doll to use it as a sand bag" everyone sweatdrooped to that

"that's an horrible thing to do" said Tsubaki

"Come on, she had hundreds of toys that her father bought every day, how was I suppose to know that was her favorite?"

'you shouldn't have steal any to begin with' the 3 of them thought

"So you and Maka know each other since kids?" asked Kidd deciding it would be useless to insist on the doll mater.

"Yeah" he answered with a nostalgic smile. "we meet a day while I was training, when we were 5. She..."

**Flash Back: **

"You're amazing" said the little girl with ponytails and big shinning eyes, making the 5 year old Black*Star fill his chest with air as he answer "Of course, I'm beyond a God"

"really?" she asked innocently her eyes shinning even more "can I be your friend?"

"sure" a big smile appeared in his face, he never had a friend before, thanks to his family business, the adults made sure any kid would play with him, and now this girl was there not just asking him to befriend her, but she also thought he was amazing. His smile got even bigger "want me to teach you how to kick this high?"

"Can I really learn that?" she said looking kind of sad

"Yap but just because your teacher is beyond God" he laughed patting her back, making her feel more confident.

Half an hour later, the young boy could be seen, carrying his new friend, piggyback style, around the forest. She keep crying while he tried not to fall with her weight.

"G-gees...you could've...told...you...never kicked...anything...before" he told the crying girl, regretting it the second after, since the comment made her cry even harder. He put her down and sat near her resting his head against a tree "does your foot still hurt?" he finally asked when he caught his breath again, she just shock her head in response in middle of sobs.

"I'll n-never...n-never...be like m-mama" she said crying harder.

The young boy gave her a smile full of sympathy, so that was the reason for all the crying, 'she just wanted to be strong...kinda like me' he thought resting his hand on top of her head, patting it gently. "I think that" he began "Maka-chan is very strong, her own way, so don't cry ok?"

she sobbed one last time before cleaning her tears away with the back of her sleeve "hai" she finally answered with the biggest smile yet.

**End Of Flash Back**

Maka walked without destination remembering the day they met, she was maybe a little too hard on him, it wasn't like what he said wasn't true but it was just mean to say it like that...maybe he was right about her and her plans...her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pair of fingers that pulled the corners of her mouth up forming a weird smile.

"Not in the best mood huh?" asked Liz, while her sister laughed at the smile she had created on Makas face.

The three of them sat on a bench in the school yard, near the basketball court. Patty was cheering for one of the teams while Maka explained what had happen earlier in the cafeteria.

"That brat... using something like that... " Liz said with a frown "I can't understand how you manage to stay his friend for this long, in my opinion it's time to kick his ass"

"Lets kick his ass!!!" agreed Patty in her usual hyper mode

"He...is not that bad" said Maka with a sigh "he probably didn't even meant what he said... thats the problem" Liz and Patty looked at her confused

"you're mad because he didn't said that to hurt your feelings?" the tallest sister asked

"No, I'm MAD because he's a reckless idiot, he can't even control what comes out of his mouth, and that will get him hurt one day for sure" Patty and Liz exchanged a smile.

"In other words Maka-chan is just worried" concluded Patty her sister assisted with a nod, making the Meister blush in embarrassment. Even if she wanted to she couldn't deny it.

"Patty always laughs and never takes things seriously" started Liz after a moment, her sister smiling while nodding, making the girl with ponytails sweatdrop wondering if the girl even knew who her sister was talking about "Kidd always leaves battles in the middle, or gets easily distracted for stupid reasons, I feel worried all the time...guess the only thing we can both do is trust them and not think to much about it right?" she finished smiling.

"Trust him..." the girl repeated closing her eyes and remembering the last time she trusted him.

**Flash Back **

"Come on Maka-chan trust me" a 7 year old boy with messy light blue hair, wearing only a pair of blue shorts said

"but...papa always says not to swim in that lake" the young girl hesitated. she was wearing a red bikini

"so what? Don't tell me you believe that a monster really lives there" he laughed, as he hold her hand and started to drag her along "everything is fine if the monster appears I'll protect you" she was still not very convinced but decided to go with him tiding her grip around his hand.

The lake was in the middle of the forest they played in, though the access to it had been forbidden a year before. Maka stood near a tree not wanting to move, while Black*Star jumped into the water without thinking about it.

"Wimp!!" he called from inside the water, making her mad

"I'M NOT...it's just...." she blushed. it was embarrassing to admit that she really was afraid of the monster, mainly because there wasn't any to be found.

"Prove it!" the boy dared. she was really getting mad now, she was going to prove him alright, her foot touched the cold water and before she could do anything else the boy pulled her in, laughing when she fell inside the lake head first.

"THAT...WAS....NO-NOT FUNNY" she screamed while trying to cough the water she had just drank out of her lounges, thanks to the sudden graceful entrance in the lake

"Yes it was!" he keep laughing

the girl was about to strangle him when she felt something unnatural move underneath them, maybe was just her imagination?! The thing moved again as answering her question. "B-Black*S-s-star..." she stuttered, making her friend give her a confused look.

Before she had time to explain a pair of what seamed tentacles with spears on the ends appeared behind her friend. She pushed his head under the water following the example herself. They both started to swim as fast as they could back to shore.

"What the hell is that?" asked Black*Star when they arrived at a safety spot, or so they thought, the Thing left the water, it was huge, all white, no neck and only one eye, the legs weren't very long at least not if compared with the arms, the tentacles that almost pierced them early, the creature made a scary sound and then started to run in their direction swinging the speared arms around. The kids avoid every hit the best they could, till...

"BLACK*STAR" the girl screamed as she saw her friend trip and fall to the ground. Immediately changing her direction to help him out.

"DAMN I'M STUCK" he told her, his foot was indeed stuck in a bunch of leafs, it would take some time to free him, and they had no time. "you have to go" he said

"NO" she answered desperately trying to free his foot

"DON'T BE STUPID YOU'LL DIE"

"WELL IF I LEAVE YOU'LL DIE" she screamed back, tears burning in her eyes but she couldn't cry right now, it was difficult enough to get the leafs out of the way without the blurry vision.

"Maka-chan... please just go..." he begged with tears rolling down his face, this was all his fault, he had not only drag his best friend into this mess, he had also got his foot stuck. The 'Monster' appeared again. Both froze for a second, Maka had to gather all her courage to stand up and put herself in front of Black*Star, her eyes tightly shut.

"MAKA" the boy screamed, panicking as he saw one of the spears coming at all speed in her direction. He kicked his foot over and over, trying to get free and help her but it was no use, the spear was going to hit her, he couldn't look anymore, he closed his eyes waiting for her scream or his own pain since his death was probably next...neither came.

Both of them open their eyes at the same time only to see a VERY pissed off Death Scythe and a dismembered 'monster'.

"DIDN'T I tell you TO STAY AWAY FROM THE LAKE?" he screamed at his daughter for the first and only time, the girl started crying hard and Black*Star followed the example, making Spirit think that all of what they've been though had been enough punishment.

**End of Flash Back **

"Wow" said a very surprised Soul "I can't believe Death Scythe actually Screamed at Maka"

"Maka-chan really was courageous going against the Kishin like that" Tsubaki said smiling at his Meister tinny blush.

"y-yeah...that wasn't that bad...she's...actually...not that bad" he said unable to admit that she had been quite amazing back there.

"You've both been though a lot together" Kidd concluded

"Tell me about it" he laughed "we used to share everything... we even bathed together"

Soul who was in a middle of a drink spilled everything on Kidd, who didn't seamed so worried since he was frozen in shock, Tsubaki turned pale, the words 'bath' and 'together' playing over and over again in her mind. The boy oblivious to his friends reactions kept laughing, at least until Soul grabbed him by the shirt. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT"

"What??!" the boy said innocently "we were kids, come on she didn't even had breasts yet"

"IT'S NOT LIKE SHE HAS ANY NOW!!" Soul pointed out shaking him.

"Makaaaaaaaaa.... CHOP!!!" was heard before both boys fell to the grown with a book mark on there heads each. Both looked at the place the hit had came from, where a very pissed off Maka stood, behind her Liz was shaking her head in disappointment while Patty laughed at both of them.

Tsubaki and kidd looked at each other and exchanged a smile. "Maka-chan you look better now" the black haired girl said. Maka looked at her and gave her a tiny shy smile before turning her attention to Black*Star, she had come here to say something after all.

"Black*Star... I...don't completely hate you"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect her to say that. But he felt really happy that she did. 'guess its my turn...' he thought. "Maka I..." before he could say anything a book hit his forehead, she had thrown a book at him when he was just going to say sorry? "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

"THATS FOR ALWAYS FOOLING ME INTO TRUSTING YOU" everyone sighed, and shared the same thought 'there they go again', but this time both of them had a smile on their faces.

**Flash Back**

Late at night, after the Kishin attacked them in the lake Black*Star sneaked into Maka's House climbing a tree that would lead him right to her room, he was glad Death Scythe slept like a log and Maka's mother was on a mission, managing to wake up a few of the neighbors, he could only hope no one recognized him.

Finally getting inside the girls bedroom, breaking her window in the process, he stopped beside her bed, was it even possible she hadn't heard him get in? 'I'm getting better' he thought proud of himself. He had something to do here he remembered.

"Maka-chan" nothing...it was safe to say it then "I promise I'll never die, I'll really become beyond God, so next time I tell you to run, you can run without worrying about me...and...I'm really sorry for today" he told the sleeping girl before leaving, kicking himself mentally for not being able to tell her all that while she was wake.

Maka had to wait 15 minutes, as a VERY noisy boy left the neighborhood, to open her eyes.

"Baka" she said with a smile dancing in her lips. Somehow she'd always trust his words

**End Of Flash Back **

**END**

* * *

_This is my first fanfic alone, and English is not my first language so sorry if its badly written, (though I asked a friend to correct it, so it could be way worse, Thank you Laukun ^-^/). _

_The idea came from the episode where Black*Star went after Arachnophobia because they hurt Maka, and after reading the manga, I found out they knew each other since kids. I like their relationship but not in a romantic way, besides SoulXMaka and Black*StarXTsubaki are my favorite pairings in Soul Eater. _

**Hope you liked it. If possible please review.**


End file.
